


Saved, but not for me

by burkesl17



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkesl17/pseuds/burkesl17
Summary: What happens after the end of the end of the world? A short fic about Martin once the world has been saved.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Saved, but not for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Tolkien, with thanks to Takadainmate for joining me in the Magnus Archives and driving us to the lonely's beach.

Martin hadn’t been able to move back into his old flat. He hadn’t been able to find it. Or the rest of Streatham.

He ended up crashing in an abandoned house in Peckham, among the photographs of a nice family, their children’s bikes and what looked like claw marks on the walls. He always said he’d move out if the family ever came back, but the years went by and they never did. In the world after the end of the world, lots of people never came back.

Jon didn’t. The last Martin had seen of him he’d been walking to the centre of the eye to stop…everything.

And it had worked. The entities had faded out of the world, humans had picked up the pieces. Many pieces, a lot places were mostly pieces by the time Jon walked into the eye.

He didn’t really expect Jon to come back, he didn’t plan for it, never stopped hoping for it. He heard from Basira occasionally, and Daisy. He even met with Georgie and Melanie for drinks from time to time, just a couple, before they ran out of things to talk about that weren’t everything they didn’t want to talk about. None of them mentioned Jon.

He still woke up though, reaching across the bed, even though they’d only shared one for a few months.

He stumbled into a job, quite literally through a broken door frame, counselling the people left. It paid just enough for over-priced blackmarket food to start with, and then, as things settled down, he could afford things like polyfilla, to fix the claw marks.

He helped at weekends, lifting rubble, repairing the derelict buildings. After a few years, people started having babies again and making sure the streets weren’t too dangerous and walls weren’t going to fall down, became even more important.

Grey started to steak his hair. He eventually took down the photos of the family and gave the bikes to the kids next door. He repainted.

Sometimes he realised he was getting close to the lonely again. It might not be an entity that could take him anymore, but days could go by and he realised he hadn’t spoken to anyone. But then he remembered Jon saying, “I see you” and it was easier to acknowledge the people around him, smile as he bought things, nod at his neighbours.

He never did lose those extra pounds. He tried to go on a few dates, but it never seemed to work. He kept waking up from nightmares, reaching across the bed.

And then one day, he walked out into the back garden to fill up the bird feeder and he saw the eye. It filled up the whole sky and he dropped the bag, seeds scattering around his feet.

“No…” 

It was done, it was over, Jon had died to get it done.

And then the eye turned and fixed on him. He might have screamed and then there was someone falling out of the pupil. A dark speck getting closer and closer, turning from a blur into a person as the eye faded away, and Martin staggered backwards as they fell into his arms.

“Martin?” Jon said, looking up at him, “Did it work?”

He couldn’t speak, could only lean down and kiss Jon, his heart so full of love and joy it hurt. Jon pushed him away after a minute, grabbed his face and snapped, “Martin, did it work?”

He nodded, tears in his eyes, and gently pulled Jon closer, laughing with happiness as he said, “Yes, yes it did.”


End file.
